Love or something like it
by Maiden of ice
Summary: Orphaned Serenity is looking for a way to straighten out her life. She finds it in the arms of the mysterious Seto Kaiba. On a ship Headed to Japan she witnesses many strange events can she overcome them and still find love?


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it. I'm just borrowing the characters for a moment in my fic. Please enjoy

**Note: This fiction is in set in a world where all the TV shows haven't occurred. There will be only some references to the game but not many. It is a story based on the characters not the game. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Her name was Serenity, Serenity Wheeler. She had a head full of auburn-red hair, a small elfin face and emerald green eyes that sparkled with life. That sparkle was lost when she lost her will to live…

At the age of 6 she found herself in an orphanage. She was told that her parents had died and that no one wanted her.

A year had passed by with no offers, no family wanting a 7 year old little girl. Until one day, somewhere in her second year, a family accepter her, and wanted her. It was a young American couple with a small 4 year old daughter, who wanted to make their family bigger. She not only had a mom and dad, but also a sister, and a new last name. Her wish had come true…..

As soon as she was officially Serenity Webb, her new parents took her to live in America with them. She now lived in New York and the plane ride was very amusing.

Her first few moths were glorious. There was a new family to meet and many new things to explore. Then there was the bomb. Her mother was pregnant and she was going to have another sibling!

Caught up in the talk of the new baby Serenity never realized that she was being forgotten slowly. Her mind was always busy thinking of new things she could do and teach her new younger brother.

Soon enough it was as if she wasn't even there, the birth of her younger brother, made her the baby sitter. She was always following behind her little sister Rachel, and her brother Phillip.

It was then when she realized, that her mom and dad didn't want another daughter they didn't notice her behind the glare and shine of their blood children.

Just a child Serenity couldn't do anything to prevent the mental abuse; she began to shy away from every one, and became cold and distant.

Though her grades in school were more than great they were outstanding but she was a constant receiver of Rachel's jealous gaze. Everything that Serenity liked Rachel got and flaunted it in front of her face. But Serenity never said anything, she loved her parents. Even though they never gave her the kind of love she craved, she always had a place to sleep and had next to everything she needed.

Everything except love…

Her memories of her family were far and few but what she did remember was that she had a mom dad and an older brother. At times it was hard to remember what they all looked like but she had a small heart locket that opened up to two little pictures. One had her mom and dad and the other showed her and her older brother Joey.

Along with that, was a small brown bear, named momo (pronounced moe - moe) and a duel monsters card that she had found while living in the orphanage. She found it when a fat, evil looking man had come in and adopted two brothers, a ten year old and a 4 year old boy.

The man was leaving the orphanage when she saw a small box fall from his pocket. She picked it up and called to the man but he had already left. So she kept it.

She still had the box, and the beautiful card that was in it, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She still kept it wrapped it in the soft black velvet and in the plastic case it was covered with. Somehow the card gave her strength, maybe it was because the dragon was so great and just by looking at it you could feel the power radiating from it, or maybe it was just her foolish childish fantasies getting the best of her.

But no matter what, she always felt a strange surge of hope and strength when ever she looked at it, and her parents. The box was also quite strange, it was extremely expensive, that much she knew, and imprinted to the inside cover was 'Kaiba Corp.' / that was probably where the man worked/ she thought.

One day, she decided, I will find those boys and give this back to them. It's not mine to keep, and it might help them like it helped me.

Gone was that child that had been smiling. Gone were those smiles. Gone was the child. In its place was an empty shell. She became a person who had no emotions, one who felt too much pain, and had become accustomed to it.

The road of life was always tough if you choose the right path but if you stick to it the path will eventually even out and you will get what you deserve in life; its just that some paths are longer than others or some more bumpy.

So that is the reason why Serenity Webb was wearing a white dress and walking down the isle with her father to get married to the guy she had never met before…no wait she met him before, just once and she hadn't thought very highly of him either.

Her life was flashing her by as it would before one died, and in a way she was. Her dream of becoming a game designer seemed far off now. She had been working hard on her current prototype. It seemed out of reach now.

As she was handed to the groom she felt as if she had just lost her identity, as if she were just a pawn in a stupid game, that her 'parents' had come up with. Suddenly it dawned on her that the only reason she was up here was because her family wanted to get rich quick, by deceiving a nice group of people and profiting from them.

Not that they didn't have enough money already but 'the love of money is the root of all evil' She began to feel sorry for the man she was about to marry, he was just unsuspectingly just walking into this trap. Just then she had this urge to tell him to stop this wedding now but the words wouldn't come out.

The pastor began to recite the vows and every one in the room were listening. While that happened Serenity began to remember the time when Rachel stole her mother's locket and told everyone that she had bought it at some store. Serenity had beat Rachel up for that and got her locket back. Rachel never told her mom about it and passed the blame on to a group of girls at school.

Yet Serenity would do it again if she had the chance. No one was going to take her only memory of her family away from her, especially a bitch like Rachel. Her life wasn't bad now that she thought about it. She had an average life. Siblings she couldn't stand were about the worst thing. Her parents just didn't care. They never hurt her or beat her or yelled at her, they didn't do anything.

Now the pastor asked Serenity is she would take that man as her lawfully wedded husband. Serenity didn't realize that he had already answered and now that it was her turn. The people in the room seemed to have stopped breathing. The children had stopped squirming in their chairs. The babies stopped crying. And Serenity dared one look at the 'mother' and was received with an odd look. When had her mother changed she wondered.

She never did, I had, Serenity noted.

So Serenity did what any person in their right mind would. She replied…

"I do…"

AN: Hey guys this is a re-write to my original fic, I decided to change it a bit. It seemed a bit too sad for my tastes so I tweaked it a bit. But this time I am almost done so the fic will be finished. The second chapter will be up soon after I am done revising. Thanks for bearing with me and please review I'd like to hear from you

Ciao!


End file.
